soremachifandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness Cafe Before
Happiness Cafe Before (至福の店　ビフォア Shifukuno Mise Bifora) is the 1st chapter of the Yet the Town Turns (それでも町は廻っている　''Soredemo Machi wa Mawatteiru'') and the first chapter of Volume 1. Order of Character Appearence Characters first debut is bolded. Hotori Arashiyama Hiroyuki Sanada Uki Isohata Harue Haribara Toshiko Tatsuno Kazutoyo Arai Synopsis Hotori, who is dressed in a maid outfits approches Sanada asking what he is busy writing. To which he replies that he was doing the homework. Hearing this Hotori asks to let her copy just the Math homework. But Sanada points out that there is just a Math homework today, but Hotori pushes Sanada aside and sits next him to copy the homework. Sanada turned red saying she should sit across the table, to which Hotori says then she might copy it upside down. Sanada takes deep breath, while murmuring this is happiness. While Uki is commenting on how there is no customers. In the classroom of 1-A at Otani High School, Haribara and Tatsuno is envious of how Hotori is working at the maid cafe. Tatsuno, who was always envious about the Maid Cafe, asks if she can visit the store. While Hotori happily agrees on showing the two, she adds that they shouldn't get their hopes up too high. After school, when Tatsuno and Haribara both arrive at the front of the store, Tatsuno comments on how it is vastly different than expected. As the two enter the shop, Hotori greets them the way she usually does. Witnessing this, Tatsuno was completely angry at how this isn't anywhere near the maid cafe, and scolds Hotori for the way she greeted. After that she shows how it is suppose to be done, dazzling both Haribara and Uki while doing so. Tatsuno then orders Hotori to do the same, who wasn't enthusiastic about it. But Uki, was overjoyed and asks Tatsuno to work at the Seaside, which was declined as Tatsuno planned to joing the Table Tennis Club. Instead Tatsuno will teach Hotori about being a maid. Meanwhile, the dry cleaner was about to enter the shop, giving Hotori a perfect chance to test her skill. But when he entered the shop, she bit her tongue and mispronounced, which according to Tatsuno was still okay. The dry cleaners, who suddenly lost his marbles, clinched onto Hotori saying something about Daisy, but Hotori quickly knocks some sense into the guy. As for Tatsuno, she has prepared second round of test. Where they plan to use the clumsyness to appeal the maid more. As Hotori takes a coffee to the customer, Tatsuno tells Haribara to use to pepper to make Hotori sneeze, which succeeds and she sneezes into a hot coffee and burns her face. Hotori tries to argue back, but Tatsuno brings a bucket of water to clean up the mess. Hotori obliges but trips yet again by another of Tatsuno's antics. Hotori collapses and plunges head first into the bucket and falls over, revealing her underwear. Hotori who was now seriously angry tries to argue, but Uki stops her as the next customer enters the shop. Sanada, who was curious about the unusually lively store asks why Hotori is drenced. Tatsuno drags Hotori to the bathroom and asks why is attendance number 9, Sanada-kun here. Hotori explains that since he lives in this shopping district, he frequently visits this store, though she didn't know about his attendance number. Hearing this Tatsuno's attitude suddenly change saying how wonderful this shop is. As she leaves the bathroom, she announces that she decided to work at this store as a maid, shocking Haribara and Sanada. Chapter Navigation